


Favorite

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's Star Wars One Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alien Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Hera and Sabine have a night alone on the Ghost...
Relationships: Background Ahsoka Tano/Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla/Sabine Wren
Series: Open Lion's Star Wars One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Favorite

Sometimes, when Hera spoke, issued orders, Sabine couldn't breathe, "Be a good girl and open your legs for me," the captain murmured. Her gaze steady and confident, certain of what she wanted.

Sabine shifted on the bed and moved her knees apart, her cute tank top she slept in slept in not doing much to hide her petite breasts and exposed her delightfully toned midriff to her captain. Her underwear, made from a fancy lace, was dampening, encouraging Hera to press herself between Sabine's thighs with a hungry gleam in her eye.

"It still surprises me you’re the most obedient member of our crew," Hera teased, her hands trailing feather-light touches up the Mandalorian’s abs, "So eager to please," a cute blush spread across Sabine's cheeks and down to the tops of her breasts, 

"Only for you, I'd do anything for you captain,"

Hera laughed softly and lowered her head, inhaling the sweet scent of Sabine’s arousal. She lifted Sabine's tank top higher, exposing her pert breasts and cute brown nipples before she brushed a delicate kiss to Sabine's hip, restraining herself from marking the soft skin.

"I know you would, that’s why you’re my favorite," she chuckled again, meeting Sabine’s gaze, the younger woman’s eyes practically dripping with lust and need despite the fact she squirmed with growled her response,

"If you're gonna tease me I’ll go sleep in the Phantom," Hera smirked, hooking two fingers into the waistband of Sabine's panties,

"Sure you will, no need to be grumpy with me," she smiled smugly in a high-pitched voice, Sabine opened her mouth to protest but Hera ignored her and carried on.

Lift your hips for me, baby," Automatically, Sabine lifted her hips from the bed, allowing Hera to slide her panties off and toss them onto the floor somewhere. The cool air of the ship hit Sabine's already molten centre. It never took much for anyone to set her off, but Hera was something else.

"I love you like this, you do know that right?" Hera smiled, a reassuring hand squeezing Sabine’s shoulder. The Mandalorian blinked in surprise, "I… I still haven’t used the refresher." 

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt like a complete fool. She’d always been useless at foreplay, unable to even come close to matching perfect things Hera said, the perfect things that got her positively dripping.

Hera shook her head, and trailed her hand over her lover’s shoulder to her chin, cupping it tenderly, "The only thing I care about is the fact you don’t blush this hard for anyone else, even Ahsoka...”

Sabine swore in mandalorian her voice so low Hera barley heard it, not that she could understand it anyway. She could feel her blush burning its way across her body, knowing how red her face was despite the fact she couldn’t see her reflection, “Don’t say things like that, Ahsoka’s not here now and it was nothing serious anyway, you’re making it worse, please just hurry up and get on with it.”

Hera nuzzled into Sabine’s neck, the Mandalorian could feel the infuriating grin on her skin, “I think I’ll take my time with you,” she purred and pulled the tank top off Sabine’s perfect body, leaving the young woman bare. She took a moment to appreciate Sabine’s beauty before she slid two fingers at an agonisingly slow pace into the slick heat of her lover’s cunt. “Besides,” she purred in Sabine’s ear, “walking in on you and her was one of the hottest things I’ve ever fucking seen, I want in next time...”

Hera curled her fingers up, establishing a rhythm and punctuating each stroke with a kiss to Sabine’s neck. Desperate for more contact she began bucking against the intruding digits. “That’s it,” Hera whispered, dragging the tip of her tongue down between Sabine’s bare breasts, “show me how needy you are.” 

Sabine gripped at the simple shirt Hera slept in, heat coiling low in her belly, “You talk too much,” she mumbled and pulled Hera down on top of her. Hera hummed a laugh and kissed the woman beneath her with an overwhelming desire,

“I can stop if you really want me to,”

Sabine threaded her fingers around Hera’s lekku and kissed her with a desperate clash of teeth and tongue,

“Don’t you fucking dare,” she managed to gasp out, pressed against Hera’s mouth.

Hera broke the kiss just enough to rest her forehead against Sabine’s. She increased the pace and harshness of her fingers, sending Sabine into a breathless rambling of praise and curses, mixing her native tongue with that Hera could understand.

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” Hera gasped breathlessly, “I want to see you fall apart right here, break in my arms, I’ve got you, cum for me.”

Sabine tore Hera’s shirt from her body as she came, her neck arched, her cunt clamped tightly around Hera’s fingers. A thin sheen of sweat decorated her pert breasts and forehead. Hera eased Sabine down with a couple of gentle strokes, her palm cupped tight to Sabine’s oversensitive clit as she cradled it with great care. Slowly, Sabine opened her eyes. 

Hera settled on the bed beside her, propped up one elbow. She swept a lock of hair away from Sabine’s damp forehead and smiled, admiring the disheveled mess she had turned the Mandalorian girl into.

“What now?” Sabine gasped, her eyes lingering a little too long on Hera’s now exposed breasts and nethers,

“You can go use the refresher if you’d like,” Hera suggested, shuffling closer,

“I don’t think I can move,” Sabine complained,

“The let’s lie here, together, until the others get back,” Hera reached out and stroked Sabine’s arm, urging the younger woman to shuffle into her embrace,

“What if they catch us?” Sabine moaned softly as she was wrapped in a caring embrace, “what about Kanan?”

“He has his hands full with Ezra, we talked about it, he knows I have needs and how I feel towards you,” she smiled softly, planting a reassuring kiss on the Mandalorian’s brow, “plus if they do catch us Ezra might finally take a hint and stop staring at you constantly,” Sabine elbowed her playfully,

“I like it when he does that, it makes it so much easier to get him to do what I want,”

“You’re evil,” chuckled Hera,

“I learn from the best,” Sabine smirked and rolled herself on top of Hera

“Touché,” Hera grinned before losing herself in the warm lips and soft body of her Mandalorian lover who was out to prove she gave as good as she got and why above all else, she was Hera’s favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
